1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stepladder tool holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new stepladder organizing assembly for increasing a surface area of a head step of a stepladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stepladder tool holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, stepladder tool holding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,314; U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,925; U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,557; U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,147; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 363,995; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,405.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new stepladder organizing assembly. The inventive device includes a base portion. The base portion has a top surface and a bottom surface. The base portion has two respectively short sides and two respectively long sides. A peripheral shoulder is integral to and extends away from each of the sides and is positioned substantially adjacent to the bottom surface. A lip is integral to and extends away from an edge of the shoulder in a direction opposite of the top surface. The shoulder has a plurality of channels therethrough. A securing means removably secures the base portion to the head step. At least one tray extension extends a surface area of the head step. The tray extension comprises a block. The block has a top wall, a bottom wall, a first side wall and a second side wall. The first and second side walls are opposite walls. A flange is integral to and extend away from the first wall and is positioned adjacent to the top wall. The flange has an upper side and a lower side. A plurality of-protruding members extends away from the lower side of the flange. The protruding members are positioned such that the protruding members may be removably placed in the channels adjacent to one of the sides of the base portion.
In these respects, the stepladder organizing assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing a surface area of a head step of a stepladder.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of stepladder tool holding devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new stepladder organizing assembly construction wherein the same can be utilized for increasing a surface area of a head step of a stepladder.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a. new stepladder organizing assembly apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the stepladder tool holding devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new stepladder organizing assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art stepladder tool holding devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base portion. The base portion has a top surface and a bottom surface. The base portion has two respectively short sides and two respectively long sides. A peripheral shoulder is integral to and extends away from each of the sides and is positioned substantially adjacent to the bottom surface. A lip is integral to and extends away from an edge of the shoulder in a direction opposite of the top surface. The shoulder has a plurality of channels therethrough. A securing means removably secures the base portion to the head step. At least one tray extension extends a surface area of the head step. The tray extension comprises a block. The block has a top wall, a bottom wall, a first side wall and a second side wall. The first and second side walls are opposite walls. A flange is integral to and extend away from the first wall and is positioned adjacent to the top wall. The flange has an upper side and a lower side. A plurality of protruding members extends away from the lower side of the flange. The protruding members are positioned such that the protruding members may be removably placed in the channels adjacent to one of the sides of the base portion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new stepladder organizing assembly apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the stepladder tool holding devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new stepladder organizing assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art stepladder tool holding devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new stepladder organizing assembly which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new stepladder organizing assembly which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new stepladder organizing assembly which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such stepladder organizing assembly economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new stepladder organizing assembly which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new stepladder organizing assembly for increasing a surface area of a head step of a stepladder.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new stepladder organizing assembly which includes a base portion. The base portion has a top surface and a bottom surface. The base portion has two respectively short sides and two respectively long sides. A peripheral shoulder is integral to and extends away from each of the sides and is positioned substantially adjacent to the bottom surface. A lip is integral to and extends away from an edge of the shoulder in a direction opposite of the top surface. The shoulder has a plurality of channels therethrough. A securing means removably secures the base portion to the head step. At least one tray extension extends a surface area of the head step. The tray extension comprises a block. The block has a top wall, a bottom wall, a first side wall and a second side wall. The first and second side walls are opposite walls. A flange is integral to and extend away from the first wall and is positioned adjacent to the top wall. The flange has an upper side and a lower side. A plurality of protruding members extends away from the lower side of the flange. The protruding members are positioned such that the protruding members may be removably placed in the channels adjacent to one of the sides of the base portion.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new stepladder organizing assembly that is retrofittable to existing stepladders.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new stepladder organizing assembly that contains hooks and ring members for holding of various items.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in;the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.